


Of Static and Heights

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: That's what Jay needed. Comfort.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Wattpad Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Of Static and Heights

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is 2021 nala here to say that this is... idk how I feel abt this one, but here it is hdffyrutkg

Cole found himself brushing away tears as he held Jay, the other ninja sobbing.

How they had gotten into this mess was beyond him, but the other had needed help. Cole had just acted on his impulse to give him what he needed.

Comfort.

It was late at night, and Cole had only been up for a snack when he heard something- crying.

He had gone out to see his best friend, who wasn't looking too well.

Jay was on the deck of the Bounty when he had found him. Blue was sitting on the edge, his legs hanging, his eyes staring down.

"Jay?" Cole asked, hoping he wouldn't scare the other.

Even though hope was in the earth ninja's mind, the calling of his name made the ninja of lightning panic, jumping and sliding off the side of the bounty. _Jay seemed to have made no move to save himself._

"Jay!" Cole yelled, jumping toward the side. He too, fell, but caught Jay's hand and grabbed the side of the bounty, holding on tight. "I got you." He pulled the both of them up, resting on the deck. "Buddy, are you alright?"

Jay only curled in on himself. "Why did you save me?"

The earth ninja gave him a funny look. "You looked like you needed help, and you're my best friend." Cole ignored the pang in his heart when he said best friend, as that _was_ what they would ever be.

"Why would you be my best friend? Even my friend at all. I'm lucky to have you as a teammate."

 _That was odd._ "Hey, what's wrong? I'm your friend 'cause you're great."

_Silence._

"Buddy?"

Cole could hear sniffles coming from the smaller boy.

"Jay, c'mon."

"Why do you care?" Jay spun around, tears in his eyes. "I'm not great! I'm not even a valuable part of the team!"

Cole stiffened. _What would make him think this?_ "Jay. Yes you are. What has you like this-?"

"No! No I'm not, _Cole._ " Jay had begun to let the tears fall. "I'm weak, I'm the worst member of the team! I annoy all of you, and if I wasn't here, you would do so much better!"

"That's not true-" 

"Yes it is! If it wasn't for me, Nya would be fine with you! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten out in the tournament! You would all just be better off without me!"

"If I hadn't let you win that in the tournament, we wouldn't have found Zane so easily. And Nya is fine on her own! She doesn't need either of us!"

_That was the breaking point._

"So now you agree with me? Good." Jay was sobbing, the air around them becoming static. "She doesn't need me anymore, and neither does the team! If I wasn't here, we would be back to five ninjas, and that would be absolutely fine with me! Nya can be my replacement!" His hands were now bright with electricity. " _You_ don't need me! I'm just a letdown!" He was inching toward the side of the ship once more.

"No you're not Jay. You are important, especially to _me._ " Cole yelled, beginning to cry as well. "And don't go any closer to the ledge. You matter."

"Do I? Or are you just saying it because-"

"Yes! _Yes you do, Jay._ I mean what I said. You are important to all of us, to me, even if you may not see that right now. If you would just listen-"

The Elemental Master of Lightning shook his head. He backed up, choked sobs coming out. "Typical Cole maneuver." He whispered before turning and jumping.

Cole froze. " _No."_ He began to panic. Running to the edge of the bounty, he jumped as well, summoning his dragon and diving. "Jay, please be okay."

There he was, the lightning ninja was falling, struggling in the air. Diving deeper, he found his way over to Jay.

"Take my hand!" He yelled over the wind, looking to Jay and holding out his hand.

The ninja looked at him.

"Jay! Please! If you don't do it soon, we will _both_ hit the ground! Just take my hand _please._ "

The other reluctantly grabbed his hand as they neared the ground. Cole pulled him in, holding onto him tight. They swooped down just in time so they wouldn't crash. They landed, dropping down onto the ground, Jay still in Cole's arms.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, sitting down.

"I didn't want to create drama." Jay hid his face, more tears beginning to form as he gasped for air. "I jumped cause I thought you didn't care, but you _obviously do_ , and now I know I made a stupid mistake and now you'll-"

"Jay, it's okay. You'll be fine, I don't hate you."

The boy began to sob louder, burying his face in Cole's chest.

Black only ran his hand through Blue's hair, whispering. "It'll be okay, you're fine. You're my friend, and I won't hate you. I forgive you."

_I love you._


End file.
